


Puppy Love

by Redhoodshood



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DC Comics
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader inserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: The reader and Damian try to scare off Jason’s date because the reader likes Jason and Damian doesn’t like Jason’s girlfriend.





	1. Puppy love (Cait-writes-stuff Tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438453) by https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitwritesstuff/pseuds/caitwritesstuff. 



“I don’t understand! Nothing we do is working!” You pouted crossing your arms over your chest.

“Her resilience is commendable.” Damian admitted. For the past couple of days you and Damian had trying to scare off Jason, his older brother’s, girlfriend. You were a year younger than Damian but you’ve always had the biggest crush on his older brother. You couldn’t stand to see him with someone else. In your mind you would rather him alone than happy with someone else. Damian agreed to help you with your pranks but you could see that he’s grown bored with it and accepted that Jason’s girlfriend is here to stay.

“Well we’ll just have to try harder, come up with something even better!” You said enthusiastically. You began trying to come up with methods that you had yet to try.

“No.” Damian said firmly.

“What?” You asked in disbelief. Damian had never told you no before.

“I said no. Jason’s girlfriend isn’t as bad as you make her out to be. She’s actually nice and makes Jason not act like an utter ass all the time. I’m not going to continue pranking her for no reason.” He said. You felt a pang of betrayal strike through your chest. How could he? He was your best friend! How could he not see that you were doing this for a good reason.

Before you could respond a light knock sounded from Damian’s door. Before anyone could answer it, Jason popped his head in.

“Hey bro, can I have a quick word with your friend?” Jason asked. Damian nodded and stood up to leave the room. When he was gone, Jason sat down on the bed next to you. A blush crept to your cheeks. You had never been this close to your crush before.

“So do you want to tell me why you and my brother are harassing my girlfriend?” He asked gently and in a non judgemental tone.

“We were just trying to have some fun.” You responded. Jason frowned and sighed.

“Look Damian told me about your feelings for me. I know what it’s like to have a crush at your age. You’re young and you think you know what you want and will stop at nothing to achieve it. But it isn’t ok to try and force people away from your crush. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?” Jason asked.

“But I love you! I love you more than she ever could!” You argued sneering at the thought of Jason’s girlfriend. Jason shook his head with a look of pity in his eyes.

“Look kid -”

“I’m not a kid.” You insisted.

“Yeah you are. Look, I know this might seem like the end of the world now but it just would have never worked for so many reasons. You’re like a little sister to me, [Y/N]. You may feel heartbroken now, but I promise you that you’ll eventually find someone your age that will make you the happiest girl in the world.” Jason said. Your heart shattered at his words. You thought if you confessed your love for him the entire world would align in your favor, just like it did in the movies but no you were just a heartsick little fool. You wiped your tears away with your sleeve and hung your head in your hands to hide your face from him.

“I’m going to leave now. Do you want me to get Damian for you?” Jason asked comfortingly. He felt horrible for having to break a twelve year old’s heart like that but at the same time he didn’t want her developing feelings for him that he knew for a fact would never be requited. He figured it would be best to put this matter to rest before it got any more out of hand than it was. He only hoped Damian could help the poor girl move on.

Maybe his brother could use this as an opportunity to finally act on his crush for the little girl. Damian hadn’t said anything about it to Jason, but he could see by the look on his eye that the boy was absolutely smitten with his little friend.

The girl nodded mutely as an answer to his question. Jason sighed and patted the girl’s back once before getting up and leaving the room. He found Damian standing just outside the door, clearly eavesdropping. His face was red with rage and he started punching Jason’s middle repeatedly, the act having no effect on the big brother.

“You ass! What did you do to her?” He seethed, continuing his childish assault.

“I told her the truth. Now stop hitting me,” Jason said grabbing the kid’s fists to still them, “And go comfort your friend. She needs a shoulder to cry on right now.”

“I swear you better sleep with one eye open tonight, Todd.” Damian threatened but stepped away to go to his room and comfort his friend.

“You’ll thank me one day, kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

After Jason had left damian came into his room to find you on the floor, your knees were pulled to your chest as you were sobbing. Damian ran over to you and pulled you to his chest,

“TT, he’s no good for you y/n,” he said angrily as he pulled you to him tighter as you cried into his chest. Damian felt horrible, he had you hoping that you and Jason could be together if you two got Jason’s girlfriend out of the picture but that ended up being a lie and your hopes had been crushed all because of his so called ‘brother’. He hated Jason for making you the way, this wasn’t supposed to happen. His thoughts were interrupted by you saying weakly,

“Dami can you go tell Alfred I’m ready to go home?” he didn’t want you to leave but if that’s what you wanted than that’s what he would do. As he got up he glanced at you one more time only to think about how beautiful you looked even if you were crying. he knew he would do anything to make you happy. He didn’t want to ever see you like this ever again, you looked so broken and vulnerable, you were usually so strong and looking powerful.

After he got up to go get Alfred, he said,

“Yes y/n, get ready,” he said in a gentle tone as he turned to leave. After he left you got up to grab your things, you were supposed to stay the night but now your plans had changed. You felt horrible your heart hurt and you began to doubt everything. These thoughts began to nip at your brain like,

‘you’re worthless y/n! How could you ever think any of the Wayne’s like you?’, y/n no one will ever love you!’ and ‘Damian doesn’t even like you, he’s pretending!’ the voice hissed unmercifully.

You were pulled from your horrible thoughts by Damian softly shaking you. “y/n, it’s time to go pennyworth is ready to take you home,” he said lightly. You nodded and followed damian throughout the manor. Once you got to the manors exit you saw Jason with his girlfriend and inhaled sharply. Damian turned to look and see what you were looking at only to shield you from seeing them together. He began to rush you out of the door as fresh tears began to fall down your face.

Jason looked at you and damian, only to get growled at by damian. Jason felt bad for hurting you, but he knew that if he didn’t do that then you would just have your heart crushed by him. He also knew that your crush on him was killing damian, so he did the only thing he could think of and that was tell it to you straight and that was that you guys could never be together.

After Alfred and damian went back to the manor after dropping you off at your house, damian was thinking of ways kill Jason. He was interrupted by his father,

“Damian where’s y/n?” he asked only to get a snarl back.

“Damian what happen? Did you two get into a fight?” Bruce asked him concerned, you were the only one damian put up with other than him, Alfred, and dick.

“Nothing happen between us,” he paused to turn to Jason who was walking to the bathroom and point to him. “why don’t you him what happen to y/n!!” damian hissed. Jason turned around and saw damian glaring at him with a murderous look on his face.

“What demon spawn!?” he asked angrily

“Why don’t you tell father what happen to y/n” damian yelled walking slowly up to Jason. When Damian was close enough he went to hit Jason only to have his father stop him.

“Okay you two what happened?” he asked sternly

“Todd, broke y/n heart into tiny pieces!” Damian yelled accusingly.

“What?” asked Bruce he turned to look at Jason “did you do?” he asked slowly

“I told her that her crush on me would never work!” he yelled! “She had to know! If I didn’t then it would break her heart in the future, you’ll thank me later, both of you will” he said as he turned away. Damian turned to his father and said,

“She’ll never come over or talk to me again because of him, father!” Damian said sadly. Damian looked down to the floor and began to feel sad, his best friend probably will never come over because of his brother, but he knew he needed to make her happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian had tried to make you feel better, he sent little gifts to your house. But he began to get worried, you hadn’t returned his calls or any of his messages, you had always responded never once have you not. What worried him more is that you had not returned to school in over a week. He even tried to visit you as robin, you knew what he and his family did you always kept your window open incase anything bad happened to him. So he was shocked when he tried to open your window only to be locked out. He finally decided that he was going to ask his father what was happening, this all felt to weird to him.

As Damian arrived to the batcave he saw his father typing away at the bat computer. “What happened to y/n, father?” Damian asked concernedly. Bruce turned to look at his son a sorrowful look on his face.

“What do you know that I don’t, father?” damian desperately asked. “Just tell me, FATHER!” Damian yelled enraged he knew his father knew what has happen to you.

“Calm down damian, Y/n and her family have gone out of town for a while so that y/n can start to feel better” Bruce said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Father why didn’t you tell me earlier” Damian asked sorrowfully as his voice cracked. He’s never felt this vulnerable in his life, but his best friend was gone and he didn’t even get to say goodbye.

“Damian, I know you’re ma-” Bruce began to say only to get cut of by damian

“I’m not mad father, I’m sad, my best and only friend is gone and nobody even bothered to tell me,” Damian said as a stray tear fell. “Father, why would you keep this from me?” damian paused to look at his father, “ you should have told me father!” damian anger beginning to control him.

“Damian-” Bruce was quickly cut off by damian yelling,

“No father, don’t even try to apologize! You knew what was happening and you choose not to tell me!” Damian quickly turned and began to run to his room before Bruce could respond.

As he was running to his room he was stopped by dick,.

“Hey Dami-” he stopped to get a better look at damian, “what happened?” dick asked concerned. Nobody’s ever seen him this way.

“Its nothing Grayson, just some dust in my eyes,” damian said dismissively as he quickly began to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

“Me and you both know that’s not it, Alfred dusted yesterday” Dick stated. “How about we go to your room and talk about it?” dick asked damian, which damian only nodded and followed dick to his room.

When he and dick got to his room they sat on the bed where dick asked,

“What happened?”

“Y/n has left and father kept it from me!” damian said frustrated how could his own father keep such a thing from his son.

“WHAT?! Y/N is gone? What happened?” Dick questioned

“Well, last week she had told Todd about her crush on him and he rejected her and then she let and went home and now father said she’s left town for a while!” damian yelled. He was mad at you but mostly at Jason for making you so sad you had to leave. “She probably doesn’t like me any more,” Damian sighed

“Damian you know y/n would loves you!” Dick said reassuringly, “She just needs some time to heal from the harsh words Jason told her,” Damian nodded starting to feel a little better.

“TT, thank you Grayson, I’m starting to feel better,” Damian said confidently, “she’ll probably be back by next week”

“Any time little bro” dick said happily knowing he made damian feel better.

It had been a week before you had come back. You were at school now looking for damian in the courtyard.

“TT, Y/n!” you heard from behind you before you were tackled into a hug. “TT, I’m so happy you’re back!” Damian said excitedly not caring that people were looking at the two of you.

“I’m glad to be back damian,” you said quietly with a small smile on your face

“Where have you been?” damian asked you

“I was out of town for a while. I told you were i went in the text i sent to you,” you said confused.

“I never got a text Y/N,” damian said also confused

“My parents might have turned my phone off for a while,” you said “Any ways do you want to hang out later? “ you asked hopefully. After your little heart break because of your crush on Jason you finally realized that boys were mean and rude and you shouldn’t worry about liking them or dating you’re too young. All you needed was to worry about school family and Your best friend damian.

“Sure, you do have a lot to catch up on in our classes,” damian said as you sighed and said,

“I forgot about that,” all he did was laugh, excited that you were back.

Neither one of you knew that the friendship was going to blossom into something more.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been years since the incident with Jason and you couldn’t be happier. You and Damian were closer almost more than friends at that were needed was a little push. You planned to get Damian jealous. So here you were flirting with this guy as Damian was watching.

“So what’s your name cutie?” you say with a higher pitched voice as you twirl your hand between your fingers.

“Umm my name’s Keith,” he stutters, wondering why such a beautiful girl was talking to him.

“So how’s your day been, hot stuff?” you ask still twirling your hair. You were going to say something else before a pissed Damian pulled you away from Keith.

“What are you dami?” you ask faking innocence.

Damian was trying to control his anger as he said, ”TT, y/n he’s no good for you,” as he began to pull you to Alfred’s car.

“What dami? You say that about everyone!” you pout looking up at him.

“y/n let just go,” Damian hissed as he looked back to glare at Keith who was still watching you walk away.

“Fine dami,” you huff as you get into the car.

The car ride home was quiet and full of tension the only sound was Alfred playing music in the front.

“So miss y/n what have you been up to? I haven’t seen you in a while, “ he asks as he looks through the rear view mirror.

“Oh nothing much, just the usual,” you say nonchalantly, “how have you been Alfred?” you question.

“The usual miss y/n, cleaning up after the boys and cooking for them.” he says looking back towards the road.

As Alfred arrives at the manor he gets out and opens the door for you and Damian. you walk into the manor and see Jason sitting on the couch.

It was kind of hard seeing him again, this was the first time in years you’ve been back to the manor. Damian had kept you updated, he had told you that a month after Jason had broke your heart, his girlfriend had cheated on him with someone else. It had made you happy that his heart was also broken, but it also made you sad. To think that Jason’s heart was broken like yours was made you sad because the pain that was in your heart after he broke it ruined you to no end. You had trouble trusting anybody that wasn’t Damian. I t was rough Damian had been the only one you trusted. anyone who tried to get close was only shut by you.

“Hey y/n,” Jason said as he looked up at you.

You only looked down and waved at him. Damian walked in right when Jason said hi, and needless to say, he was pissed. How dare Jason have the say hello after leaving you broken like that.

“TT, don’t say hi to that thing,” Damian said as he rushed you to his room.

When you got to his room the tears started to fall, you forgot the feeling you got when he broke your heart. Damian pulled you close and said,

“It’s okay Y/n, don’t worry about him, he’s an idiot.” he dried your tears and looked you in the eyes and whispered, “you deserve someone better,” he kissed your forehead and then your nose but then stopped before he got to your lips. “y/n you are so kind and wonderful. I want to thank you for befriending me after all those failed attempts,”

It was a normal day at school, it was peaceful. You later saw a boy sitting all by himself in the courtyard. Thinking to yourself ‘maybe he needs a friend? Yeah, that’s what he needs’ you then get up and go over to him and ask excitedly, “hello my name’s y/n, what’s yours?”

He looks up at you and says, “no,” as he gets up to leave.

You look at him and frown think to yourself ‘i guess he had to be somewhere, I’ll just talk to him tomorrow!’ and walk off

You see him again the next day and say ‘“hello, again!” as you sit next to him.

He looks up and then asks “TT, why so you keep pestering me?!”

“Well you looked lonely?” you say not knowing his name.

“My names Damien now can you please leave me alone?” he asked harshly,

“No way Jose!’ you say excitedly.

“Who’s this Jose my name is Damian!” he exclaims angrily, thinking you had already forgotten his name.

“I’m just playing Damian,” you say shyly.

“Never play like that ever again y/n!” he exclaims

“okay Damian,” you say

This continued for a couple of weeks before Damian finally warmed up to you, he had invited you over to his house to study and have fun. His father and Alfred were so ecstatic that he had finally made a friend.

Damian looks at your lips and whispered, “y/n, can I kiss you?”

You look up at him and say “yes dami,”

The kiss was full of passion, it unlocked all of the feelings that were locked away for so long, all the love that was suppressed because you thought you both liked different people. You both pulled away for air, you lay your head on his chest as he says,

“I love you y/n, I have for a long time.”

You look up at him and say, “I love you too dami,” a deep blush spreading on your face. You look over his shoulder and see all of his brothers in the doorway with Bruce and Alfred behind them. You duck down and then Damian asks,

“What beloved?”

“You brothers, father, and Alfred are behind you,” you whisper softly.

Damian whips around and then glared at them all as they clap, he then hisses, “why are you guys watching me and y/n?” he then runs towards them trying to shoo them away. He tackled then down the hall as the tried to run away.

“That’s what you get for being a disgusting stalker!” you hear him yell from down the hall.

You sit on his bed waiting for him to come back with a smile on your face, releasing this is the first time in years that you’ve been happy, not just happy truly happy. You knew yours and Damian’s relationship was going to last a lifetime.


End file.
